Mama's Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Jackson, Greta, and their CSI family help Morgan celebrate her birthday.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday Elisabeth Harnois!**

 **I thought it would be cool for Jackson, Greta and Greg to celebrate Morgan's birthday! Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Morgan Brody loved her job as a CSI, but long shifts at the lab could try her patience. After working what seemed like an endless double shift, she wanted to go home and hug her children.

She'd just finished some paperwork on her latest case and all she thought about doing was going home. She received a text message on her phone to come to Greg and Nick's office. _Great_ , she thought. All she wanted to do was go home.

As soon as she entered her husband's office, she smiled when she saw her two children, Jackson and Greta, and their CSI family.

"Mama!" Greta called as she squirmed out of Greg's arms.

"Happy birthday!" the team shouted.

Morgan smiled as she lifted her daughter into her arms and hugged her son. "What's all this, guys?"

"It's your birthday!" Jackson said. "And you need a party!"

"I do, huh?" Morgan asked her smiling son.

"Happy birthday," Greg said as he kissed his beautiful wife's cheek.

"Happy birthday, M," Conrad said.

Morgan smiled at her dear friends and family. "Thank you. This is really great."

"And you need some cake!" Jackson happily said as he pulled Morgan to the table to show her the chocolate cake Olivia made.

"Ooh!" Morgan said with a warm smile. "That looks wonderful. Think you can help me eat it, sweet pea?"

"Yes!" Jackson said. Everyone smiled and laughed warmly.

Sara gave Morgan her piece of cake and, true to form, Greta plopped her hand in the frosting. Morgan simply laughed.

"Sweetie," Greg said with a soft laugh. He took his daughter from Morgan's arms and let her take a bite of cake. "Your mom gets the first piece."

"And you're supposed to use a fork, not your hands!" Jackson said laughing.

Greta ate some frosting off her hand and smiled at her brother.

Morgan smiled warmly at the sight of her husband and children. Not even ten years ago, if you told her she'd be in Vegas and have a good relationship with her dad, and married with two children, she might have laughed. But she couldn't picture her life without any of them.

As much as she loved the cake and various gift cards and presents, Morgan truly loved being with her and Greg's children and CSI family.

Jackson sat in Nick's chair and happily ate his piece of cake. "Mama, do you like your cake?"

"I do," Morgan said with a warm smile.

"Good. Cause I told daddy you needed a chocolate cake for your birthday."

Morgan smiled at the little boy she loved. "Well, that was very thoughtful of you. Thanks. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Mm-hmm!"

Greta ambled over to her mother and brother. "Mama?" she asked. The baby girl reached her hand into Morgan's cake.

"Greta, you're supposed to use a fork!" Jackson said with a laugh.

"I think that's the only way your sister eats cake," Greg said as he tried to wipe his daughter's hand with a napkin.

Greta simply ate the frosting from her hands and wriggled out of her father's grasp. She smiled at her mother with frosting all over her face and hands.

Morgan smiled warmly at her children. "I think your dad's right." She smiled at the baby girl with her eyes and Greg's smile.

Everyone enjoyed visiting with each other and wished Morgan a happy birthday. Greta ambled to everyone and talked - in her own language - to all her CSI family.

"I can't believe how big she and Jackson are," Sara said with a smile as she sat next to Morgan.

"I know," Morgan said with a warm smile. "She's trying to talk more and walking all over the place. Jackson said he wants to teach her to dance, since they watch Dancing With The Stars at Judy's."

Sara laughed softly. "Aw, that's great." She and Morgan smiled when they saw Greg with his two children. Jackson tried to show him how Greta could dance, but his baby sister just wanted her daddy to hold her and give her some cake.

Morgan couldn't stop smiling as she watched her family. "You know...Greg and I have talked about having another one."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah," Morgan said with a nod. She smiled at her beautiful children. "But right now...we're okay. Jackson adores his sister."

"Nick called him Little Papa," Sara added. "He said he was a big help when they were over at his house a few weeks ago."

Greta's laughter carried through the room as Jackson showed Conrad and Olivia a dance move he saw on Dancing With The Stars.

Sara smiled at her godchildren. "You know...Gil and I have been thinking..."

Morgan smiled at her and Greg's dear friend. "You thinking about a baby Grissom?"

Sara smiled softly. "Well...it's never been something I pictured myself doing. But...seeing Jackson and Greta..." she and Morgan smiled at the sight of Greg with his two children. "Maybe..." Sara said with a soft nod.

Morgan smiled. "That would be wonderful."

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" Morgan smiled. "I didn't know how much I wanted to be a mom until Jackson came into my life. Now I can't picture life without him or his sister."

Greta ambled over to Morgan. "Mama," she softly said.

"Hey, pretty girl," Morgan said. She set her plate aside and lifted her smiling daughter onto her lap. Carefully she took her fork and offered the baby girl a bite of cake. Greta happily ate and gave her mother a frosting-filled smile.

Sara couldn't help but laugh. She looked over to see Grissom and Jackson talking about butterflies. "I wouldn't mind a son like Jackson," she said absentmindedly.

"Awa!" Greta said as if to say _what about me?_

Sara smiled at her goddaughter. "I wouldn't mind a little girl like you, sweetie."

Greta smiled and rested her head on Morgan's shoulder. "Yeah," Morgan said lovingly to her daughter. "I wouldn't trade you or your brother for anything, sweetie."

Morgan loved the presents from her family and friends, but she loved just spending the afternoon with her family more. It was a pretty sweet way to spend a birthday.

 **The End**


End file.
